AFTER EPISODE 2---BELLARKE
by TMIshadowhunter25
Summary: The search group cant find anything until she shows up with a bullet wound from one of there own. Still working on it. will update soon. REALLY BAD SUMMARY! bellarke by the way!


**IS MY FIRST 100 FAN FICTION WHICH IS BASED IN SEASON 2. BELLARKE OF COURSE ENJOY AND REVIEW! MEANT TO BE AFTER EPISODE 2 IN SECOND SEASON.**

**BELLAMY POV**

Our group of 4 people plus dirt rat Murphy had been walking aimlessly around the woods all night without any signs of grounders or Clarke and the others.

Murphy had already tried to escape 3 times and I enjoy getting to push him to the ground after. The sun was coming up through the leaves packed tightly together overhead. My feet hurt and our pace was getting slower even though we had cuts and bruises and Murphy to make us slower than before.

"We should probably set up camp for the night," I say.

"But its morning," says Finn with complete arrogance in his voice.

"Fine then, we keep walking," I say while the rest of the group groans.

"Come on Bellamy. We need to rest or we are not going to get anywhere," Monroe complained. She has a long cut down her face from when Murphy tried to escape and pushed her into a branch. Her blue eyes were dull from exhaustion and her blonde hair had come out of the braid that went down her back.

"Yeah. Its safer than sleeping at night-time," Said Sterling. He was walking next to Monroe, he always did. Finn walked just in front of me and I was pushing Murphy along. Well actually I was practically dragging the thing.

Monroe walked over the tree with the thickest trunk and the least amount of bugs and sat down leaning against it. It reminded me of when I last leaned on a tree with Clarke next to me and I had cried. I realised that sounds really stupid but she had comforted me.

The rest of us joined her with Sterling at her side again. I'm beginning to wonder if they are just friends or more.

I tied Murphy to a branch on the tree and Finn gives him some water from one of our remaining drink bottles.

"I'll take first watch. Who wants second?" I ask as the rest look half asleep.

"I will, wake me up later." Said Sterling before falling straight asleep. I struggled to stay awake and had to wake up sterling up around 3 hours later.

We would bring them back them back, we had to.

**CLARKE POV**

After finding Anya in the cage a tell her it will be okay and run back to the dormitory room to find Monty and Jasper and tell them, or show them. My heart beats wildly as i catch me breath and spot Monty sitting in a chair on the far side of the room.

He was sitting at a table looking glumly and Jasper who was talking to Maya with the most stupidest face I have ever seen and I've seen a lot of stupid faces. I walk past him and grab his arm and keep walking. He pulls to try and get away but I just keep walking.

"Clarke what are you doing? Let go of me!" He says as we make our way to Monty and sit down.

"What's going on," Monty asks with a surprised look on his face.

"I have no idea," reply's Monty with an equal amount of shock on his face.

"I found something big," I tell them. They both look at me stupidly.

"Clarke we've talked about this. Don't ruin what we've got here." Jasper looked sad and desperate as he talked with a hushed voice.

"What was it?" Monty asks.

"They are using grounders as a blood supply for the people in medical." After getting horrible looks from both of them I say "Its true. Anya was there. This would mean their blood would have radiation in it, well most of them, so they were lying." My voice was getting louder and Maya was looking at us with curiosity.

"Seriously Clarke drop it," said Jasper getting up and walking back to Maya. Monty sighed.

"Clarke, I don't know whether i believe you or not but that is a serious accusation and we don't want to ruin this for ourselves." He said being defiantly more kinder than Jasper.

I don't care how nice he was being it still drove me over the top.

"Seriously! Why can't you guys believe me!"everyone had now started paying attention to our conversation and Monty was telling me to be quiet but i didn't care.

"They are using grounders as a blood supply!" I shout so loud that i hear my voice echoing of the walls. Everyone's looking now and a few of them look horrified. They probably think im insane.

"I've seen it," I say with complete desperation in my voice. "I'm sick and tired of these people and this place. IM leaving. You can come with me or stay with these monsters!" I scream. Dante had walked into the room and looked shocked.

"Now, Clarke, none of those things are true. Calm down and we can talk." He said calmly.

"There are monsters outside too, Clarke." said Jasper.

"There are worse monsters in here," I say with complete harshness.

"Clarke stop this crap." Says Jasper looking worried.

"I'm not scared of saying how I feel. I'm not worried about getting thrown out of here for saying the truth, Jasper!" I scream to him. This was so frustrating.

"Clarke we will take you somewhere quiet for a while," says Dante.

"So you can what? Kill me!? No!" I scream. I turn and run out the room. I can hear a loud foot steps running behind me. I had hope for a minute that a few people to join me until someone shouts stop. I don't recognise the voice and I keep running from my friends. The only people I know that are alive. At that thought a tear goes down the side of my face and I want to stop and go back to the people who I have the best memories with.

I run down the hall that I remember and find the stairs. I sprint up the stairs but this time there is no Jasper to stop me. Only a dozen guards that were pointing guns at me. I don't care. These people are monsters and it wont kill any of my friends. If they are my friends. I pull the lever and run out the door into the warm sunlight, fresh breeze and a bunch of people shooting me.

**BELLAMY POV**

We had started walking as the sun started going down. I feel worried about Clarke, about Octavia, about all of them. Especially after Finn heard a gunshots on his watch. We hadn't sleep well since then. Murphy hadn't tried to run away again.

I walk just ahead of the group with my gun and the little ammo we got given to look for food. A bird flew around the tops of the tree but I couldn't see it the darkness. Finn was at the back of the group Murphy and one of the two lanterns. Monroe and Sterling had the other one, next to each other like always. Finn wasn't even holding on to him but Murphy didn't look like he was going to move.

Me and Finn are the only ones with guns and Monroe had a knife. We keep walking for hours and by now I've managed to get a few small animals. The sky was just brightening through the leaves overhead.

We hadn't seen any grounders or the rest of the group. We had been slowly slowing down for the past 2 hours but we had gotten quite far. We had already passed the camp and searched it to see if there was anyone one there but there was no sign of any one being there since last time.

I'm not quite sure where we are going but since most of the grounders in the area were dead we would probably be making our way to mount weather. Our supplies are still meant to be there so that could help.

"Bellamy, it's almost morning and we've been walking all night. Can we get some sleep soon?" asked Sterling.

"Yeah, Bellamy we need some rest. Otherwise if we get attacked we won't be able to defend ourselves." Finn says like I wasn't going to let them sleep.

"I was going to let you sleep, I don't know why you wouldn't think I would. Plus they could attack us while we are sleeping so ha!" I tell Finn. Damn he annoyed me.

"Ha? That's your best comeback? Ha?" He asks.

"Yep," I say popping the P. "5 more minutes of walking then we will rest. Who wants first watch?" I ask enthusiastically.

They all groaned and Monroe kicked a rock, which went sailing ahead and hit a tree up ahead.

"You guys are the ones who want to sleep. I would keep going if I was by myself. You guys want to sleep, you guys take first watch," I tell them.

"If your not tired you take first watch," Finn tells me with absolute, complete, 100% arrogance.

"Fine then, we keep walking," I pick up the pace and am at least 4 meters ahead of them before Finn say "stop," loud enough for the people on the arch would be able to hear us, if they were up there. '

I stop and look at him.

"I'll take first watch," He says but he doesn't sound to happy.

"Yay," says Monroe looking very please. "I'll take second watch,"

"I'll take first watch tomorrow," says Sterling. I lay down next to the thickest tree I can see and everyone else follows except Finn, the hero.

After drink almost of our rations of water and cooking up some of the food we'd caught and eating it, we finally all fell asleep except Finn but we all woke up a few hours later, when it was getting dark, thanks to a gun shot and the sound of someone not Finn unless he screams like girls.

**CLARKE POV**

I had stayed near the camp for a few hours after they shot the door encase anyone had decided to join me. Looks like they hadn't. I swear I saw the door open a little but i heard a gunshot after and someone groan before it shut again. I hope it was just my imagination.

I start to walk to the camp because it's the first place the adults would go and so would any of the group. If they were still alive. It was getting dark I didn't have any weapons, which was probably a stupid idea.

I shouldn't have just stormed off with no ideas. I should probably have told the group when we were in lock down for the night. Its what they did to stop us from leaving the room at night and they counted us to make sure but they didn't make it noticeable.

I keep walking as quietly as I can and after around a hour I was around and hour away from the camp if I didn't stop. I would need to sleep and eat before then.

I make my way to the path we traveled on to get the the stream when we were looking for Jasper. Just before I walk onto the path someone shoots at me. It just skims my are and i cover it with my hand and let a scream escape my mouth.

"Stop," Says a extremely familiar voice.

"Finn, what are you doing," Shouts another voice I recognize in a moment.

"Bellamy?" I shout to the people i hear. I walk out of the tree line onto the path.

There they are. Finn, Monroe, Sterling, surprisingly Murphy and Bellamy. Seeing the last one made my heart beat faster but there's no one I would ever admit that to ever.

"Clarke," They all say in unison with a great amount of surprise.

"Your arm,"Bellamy says with a great amount of worry walking towards me.

"It's fine," I say holding my arm harder. He pulls my hand of my arm and and checks the bleeding wound on my arm to check if the bullet went in.

"You idiot. Why would you do that," asks Bellamy furiously to Finn.

"I'm sorry. If it had been an animal you would have called me stupid for not shooting," Bellamy yells back.

"Shut up! If there's any chance of us been in danger or giving our position away it would be because you two are shouting,"Monroe said quite loudly. "Now shut up," she says the last one more quietly. I guess someone had to watch the boys while I was gone. The thought makes me smile.

Bellamy walks back over and rips some of the bottom of his shirt so you can just see the top of his pants; not that i was looking. He tied it fairly tightly but not to tightly that it hurts around my arm where the bullet cut it. The bullet didn't actually go in to my arm, it just caught the skin on the edge.

Once it was tied on properly I reach my arms up and hug him tightly. Hugs me back and whispers " welcome back Princess," in my ear sending a shiver down my spine. He said it with complete ease and not in the teasing way he used to.

**IM SORRY THERE WASNT MUCH BELLARKE BUT IM GOING TO WRITE A FEW MORE CHAPTERS TO THE STORY BECAUSE THERES TOO MUCH I WANT TO WRIGHT. PLEASE REIVIEW AND I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON! **

**NIGHT!**


End file.
